


Stefan's Problem

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Stefan the Bamon Fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan does not have a problem. No matter what anyone thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stefan's Problem

Stefan did _not_ have a problem. No matter what anyone thought.

He wanted his big brother to be happy and he’s fully confident that the secret to that lay with Bonnie Bennett.

He’s never seen a woman challenge Damon the way Bonnie has and even thought Damon would forever deny, Stefan knows that he actually enjoyed it. And even though Bonnie claimed that Damon was the most irritating being in the universe, she liked and relied on Damon more than she’d ever admit.

So, of course, Stefan has made it his mission to bring the two together.

Caroline kept claiming that he’s officially lost it because why, _why_ would he try to set her best friend up with Satan’s spawn?

Okay, so maybe locking them in a closet hadn’t been one of his better ideas. Bonnie screamed herself hoarse at Damon and nearly set Stefan on fire when she got out and the Damon promptly snapped his neck.

Setting them up on a date that they didn’t actually realize was a date had gone better, though. Bonnie and Damon had clearly been enjoying each other’s company. That is, until Damon had gone and ruined it by saying something asinine, causing Bonnie to throw her drink in the elder Salvatore’s face and stomp out.

Bonnie had already given Stefan a stern talking to about what she had dubbed “his freakishly creepy obsession” with her and Damon. Damon had threatened to lock him in the basement and let him desiccate if he tried anything else.

Currently, he’s thinking through his next plan. Maybe there’s a way he could get them stranded on an island together?

Oh! Maybe if he made them mad enough, they would work together to try and force him to stop.

 _One day…_ Stefan thinks. _One day my beautiful OTP will be together and give me beautiful nieces and nephews._


End file.
